


Over the Threshold

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking, Marriage, Oral, Orgasm, Vanilla, Wedding, bj, blowjob, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Over the Threshold

Over the Threshold

It had been a night of colour.   
The lights upon the band, the dresses, the venue.   
And it had been a night of noise - music, laughter, stories, singing. 

And now, all of that had melted away. The intensity of it all was swept away by the pale pastel hues in the sky as dawn approached. The air is cold, and silent. We are the only ones left, crossing the way between the reception and our hotel room. We can't stop laughing. Everything is beautiful, and as we near the hotel room, you scoop me up, just managing to hold onto all of my masses of white dress, and kiss me, hard, before you carry me inside. You sit me on the bed while you close and lock the door, then you return to me, sitting down by my side. I can't stop kissing you. As I kick off my shoes, you notice there's tears in my eyes, and when you ask, I respond only by knocking you down with a tight embrace. You hug me back, and wipe away my tears as I beam at you. Neither of us break eye contact as you run your hands across the back of my dress, and I budge over so that I'm sat upon your lap, facing you, as you start to undo my dress. You fumble for a short while, before I take pity and help you, quietly giggling whilst unfastening the clips and letting the ribbons fall loose. The dress falls away, revealing my white lingerie, and I lean over to pull your shirt over your head, messing up your hair in the process. I kiss you again, feeling your warm wet lips on mine as you slip off the rest of my dress, allowing the material to pool onto the floor. I put one leg over you and ease you down until your head is on the pillow. I can feel the wetness between my legs, and you notice the darker patch on my panties, and allow your hand to slip underneath and feel my wet pussy. Your fingers tease my clit, then venture further down and you slide one finger into me, making me moan, softly. Still fingering me, you edge my panties down and take them off, tossing them carelessly across the room. You push another finger into me, watching the pleasure grow on my face. A third finger you add just to watch me get even more horny. 

I'm left only in my silk bra, but my hard nipples show through the material, taunting you, so you swiftly unhook it and take it off me, leaving me completely naked with my legs spread over you.  
"May I?" I ask as I tug on your belt.   
"Go on." You tell me, and I start to take off your belt, then your sporran and kilt, revealing your half-hard dick to me. I lower myself down so that the folds of my dripping pussy brush across your tip, and I feel your dick instantly start to harden. I repeat the motion a few more times, until you're fully erect, and very, very turned on. I smile, and edge further down you so that our knees are in line, then swoop down and start sucking on your dick.  
"Oh aye?" You laugh.   
I pause, "Problem?" I say.  
"No!" You insist, "Get back to it!"  
"Oh I will." I say with a smirk, before taking you in my mouth again. I suck hard and deep, hearing you fail to suppress a gasp, which only makes me go harder and faster. Through the building intensity, you can't help but smile, at the sight of your new wife's head bobbing up and down as she sucks on your dick.

Before long, I move back up again, and start grinding against you. You don't hold back, and take hold of my hips as you pull me down onto your dick, swiftly sliding it into my wet pussy. I moan in delight, and you buck your hips up, so you're as far inside of me as you can be. A wince escapes from me, then I start moving with you, feeling you fuck me as your hands run up and down my torso, pinching on my nipples and squeezing my ass as you go. Your hands end up slipping into mine, and we pick up speed, pushing against each other. I can feel myself getting closer, then my pussy tightening around your solid dick and I cry out, climaxing hard. You don't stop, no matter how I whimper, you go on fucking me, feeling as I get wetter and wetter once again for you, until you quickly pull out, and flip me down so that we switch places. You hold my wrists above my head as I squirm, then you empty your load all over my tits, across my torso and down onto my pubes.

I can't stop shaking for several long minutes, long after you sit back and let my wrists go. I'm still covered in your cum, but I kneel up, sufficing to press my forehead against yours as I pant, before I go and get cleaned up.

When I come back, you're sat in bed with the covers pulled back. I smile at the face of my husband, as you smile back and say,  
"Get here, you."  
I'm only too happy to obey, climbing in beside you. You pull the covers up around us, then hug me tight, as though you'll never let go. We're both still naked, and you tuck the covers in close to us, and bury your face in my neck.  
"I love you." You whisper.  
"I love you too!" I smile, and we drift off to sleep just as the golden sunlight starts to pour in through the windows.


End file.
